


A Royal Mistake!

by andromedarune



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: """Modern""", (but a cute klutz hehehe), Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Leon is cocky, Misunderstandings, Modern Royalty AU, One's the sick whump and the other's the caretaker, Reader is a Klutz, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, awkward acquaintences, but also is still himbo leon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedarune/pseuds/andromedarune
Summary: There's over a hundred staff members who take care of the chores and wellbeing of Wyndon Castle and its inhabitants - you just happen to be one of them. Really, it wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't made the biggest fool of yourself in front of the newly-in-power prince. Even MORE terrifying is the that fact when he gets sick out of the blue, he SPECIFICALLY requests YOU to be his nurse. All those sneaky gazes and curious words - Ah, now that you think about it, maybe there's been a GIANT misunderstanding!
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Royal Mistake!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello-hello~!
> 
> This fic is a reward for those of you (or not you) who helped get my other fic, "Triple-Decker Whiplash" to 15,000 hits a while ago - Woo! I meant to get it done earlier, but as much as I love schedules, I'm literally the worst at adhering to them ;;;; I didn't wanna wait any longer on getting this story out, so I decided I'd just post what I had and then try and get the rest done sometime this month (no promises bc I suck lol but I'll really try!!!). Lemme know what y'all think and thanks again!

For much of your life, Wyndon Castle had been your home. Not so much because you held any property of your own there – no, you were just a servant, was all, and a minor one, at that. Your big role was really just ensuring that the beloved white grand piano in the formal common room was up to standards whenever guests came to visit; other than that, you kept yourself occupied with some basic cleaning and making tea upon request. As minor of a role you had there at the castle, the king seemed insistent on keeping you employed. Your family had been working there for generation, after all, something not often found in today’s world. Nonetheless, you didn’t mind, as that sort of work was fine by you so long as you were treated well, which you thankfully always were.But with the good also comes the bad.

Things didn’t start getting complicated until Prince Leon came into power. You couldn’t recall a time where a prince could control the throne on his own before, but it seemed as though the royal family didn’t so much care about that. Besides, as far as you could tell, the prince was more than ready to take the reigns; you hadn’t interacted with him much, as he was almost always running off to some sort of meeting or to take care of a new urgent matter in another town, but the common consensus was that he was bright, charismatic, kind, and (of course) a natural born hero. As much as you dreamed of being half as talented as someone like him, you figured you’d never be cut out for heroism – your two left feet and naturally unsteady hands were proof enough of that.

So, because the fate of the world is cruel and mysterious, it figured that the first time you actually had a chance to meet the prince would produce some unsavory results.

You had just finished tuning the bi-yearly tuning of the piano. Despite the fact that most pianos didn’t necessarily require tuning checks so often, the king still requested you to do so, as it was a tremendously old piano (something like three generations of use, and it still played remarkably well thanks to your family’s care). You gathered up your tools, just about to close up the hood of the instrument when you decided you’d test it _one_ more time. Just to be sure, of course. So you sat down at the bench, running through a fast warm-up of chromatics before jumping in something easy, something you knew by heart. It wouldn’t be wise to say you were any player of note, but years of practice alloted for some sort of skill in your fingertips; you mindlessly watched your hands waltz across the keys with relative ease, letting the melody of a remarkbly unremarkable nocturne bring a tender warmth to your chest.

The song simmered down to a gentle _pianissimo_ , and you couldn’t help but have a little fun in tossing in an unneeded arpeggio ascension finale to the resting chords. Before you could let out a self-satisfied hum, something from behind caught you attention. You glanced over your shoulder and immediately felt all the blood leave your body.

“Ah,” the prince gave cheeky smile, leaning against the doorway to the common room you had forgotten to close. “I was wondering who was in here.”

Embarrassment was quick to well up in your limps as you scrambled away from the instrument.

“Sorry, I – um, I was turning – I mean, I was, uh, tuning the – uh – the piano and – well, I, uhh _ACK!_ ” You foot caught the end of the rug, successfully dragging you to the ground as your tools crashed to the ground. You were quite sure the world was on fire from how hot with shame you were. What a first impression _this_ was! Wasting no time on the throbbing bruise on your knee, you snatched up all your tools before the prince could think to help and rushed out the door.

Surely he thought you were a fool. Several generations of your family serving the royal family would end with you, a clumsy moron who managed to make a fool of themselves in front of the prince. You figured it was only a matter of time before you were out of work for your humiliating incompetence.

Two weeks later, you began to figure that somehow, a different yet equally disastrous fate was dragging you towards it.

Suddenly, you began to see the prince much more often. Like, _a lot_. Like, literally you’d be in one room, he’d appear, then you’d wander into another to do some things, only to see him yet again. A curious set of coincidences, each one serving as a cheek-burning reminder of your first interaction more than the last. No matter how much you tried to evade him, there didn’t seem to be a day where you _wouldn’t_ cross paths with that purple-haired royal. Each time he’d offer a knowing grin – such an unfortunately pleasant smile, if it weren’t tainted with slight devilish intrigue. Perhaps he was still deliberating on whether or not to let you keep your position, but you wouldn’t know for certain unless you asked. That definitely _was not_ an option. You resigned yourself to cruel anxiety and left it at that.

Winter was on the horizon, and you were busy assisting some of the older maids with prepping the new winter cotton and fleece blankets that would replace the cooler linen in the guest rooms. You were making your way up the stairs, several blankets folded ever-so neatly in your hands, when your luck struck negative with the sound of a rather loud sneeze.

“You’ve been sneezing all day long,” the delicate voice of one of the king’s advisors caught your attention – you didn’t know her all that well, either, but she always seemed in some sort of frenzy to get one place or another thanks to the schenanigans of the prince these days – “you aren’t getting enough rest.”

“It’s fine,” you recognized the prince’s voice, feeling your chest clench up with anxiety as you hide behind the wall. “Really. Just a little cold – it’ll be gone in no time!”

She clicked her tongue. “With all due respect, it likely _won’t_ , especially not with you trying to solve every problem you come across. I’d sooner believe that you’ll collapse from a heart attack before your half-hearted excuse.”

Must be nice to sass people in power when you get to grow up alongside them. Then again, the royal advisor was always a daring sort, from what you understood.

The prince groaned, which triggered a slight coughing fit. “ _Eck_ – alright, alright, _fine_. I’ll relax today. But make sure everything’s ready for tomorrow’s visit to the Crown Tundra.”

She must have replied physically, as you didn’t hear a response. You figured that the coast was clear, turning to hurry back down the hallway when a voice called your attention. With all the hesitancy in the world, you peeked over your shoulder. Sure enough, there stood the prince, smirking in that way that sends tremors down your spine with his arms crossed over his barrelled chest.

“Say, now that you mention it, Sonia, now’s the _perfect_ time to take a day off.”

You could hardly keeep the squeak from leaving your throat.


End file.
